winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 503
Return to Alfea is the third episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The new school year begins in Alfea. Headmistress Faragonda warmly welcomes all the returning and new students, especially introducing Roxy. Everyone watches the Winx appear and return to Alfea to consult with Faragonda on how to deal with Tritannus as their Believix powers lose effectiveness in the water. She brings up the matter of the Sirenix power, which could give the girls an edge against the new threat. However, the book containing the secrets is hidden somewhere in Alfea, that even Faragonda herself doesn't know its exact location. The only one who does is Daphne. Bloom sets out to talk with Daphne and asks about the book's location, but the ghostly fairy is reluctant to tell her since the Sirenix is too dangerous to use as she knows firsthand. Daphne relents and tells Bloom it's in the secret archive of the library. As the Winx go to find the book, the Trix break in and a fight ensues. The girls have a bit of trouble since the Trix had gotten a serious power-up from Tritannus to overcome the Believix. Icy gets Bloom cornered as she is about to deal out the killing Bloom, Sky intervenes, and takes the hit for her, and falls from a great height. Once Faragonda and Griselda arrive, the Trix retreat. Bloom frantically checks Sky's condition, and is elated to see him awake, but he lost his memory when he fell. Major Events *Roxy is introduced to the other students in Alfea college. *Krystal the Princess of Linphea is introduced as an old friend of Helia. *Krystal starts coming between Flora and Helia *Sirenix is revealed to be an ancient power that was born out of the magic of the sea. *It is revealed that Daphne was the last known fairy to have acquired Sirenix. *Neptune hunts for and disowns Tritannus. *The Trix get more powerful with the help of Tritannus. *Daphne explains to Bloom that she once acquired Sirenix to help protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches, but they had placed an evil spell on Sirenix, which when Daphne tried using it against the Ancestresses, caused the power to turn against herself and turned her into "a spirit without a body". *Sky gets amnesia and forgets who Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls are. This could mean that the prophecy about the Pendant of Eraklyon that Sky mentioned could be true. Debuts *Krystal Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Tecna **Musa **Flora **Aisha **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Helia **Riven **Timmy **Tritannus *Ancestral Witches *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selkies **Phylla **Lemmy *Mermaids **Neptune **Ligea **Nereus **Tressa *Niobe *Daphne *Krystal *Faragonda *Kiko *Alice Spells Used *Healix Awake - Used by Krystal to heal Helia after he was attacked by Darcy. *Fire Arrow - Used on a convergence with Morphix Wave against Icy but failed. *Morphix Wave - Used twice, first on a convergence with Fire Arrow against Icy but failed. *Mega Watt - Used against Darcy but failed. *Solar Storm - Used against Darcy. *Super Prism - Used to defend Brandon and herself. *Dark Hypnotic - Used against Stella. *Dragon Heart - Used against Icy's attack. *Morphix Net - Used against the dragon. *Techno Shot - Used against Stormy. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Massimiliano Alto as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Leonardo Graziano as Helia *Ludovica Marineo as Belladona (One of the Ancestral Witches) *Paola Giannetti as Lysslis (One of the Ancestral Witches) *Graziella Polesinanti as Tharma (One of the Ancestral Witches) *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Federica de Bortoli as Darcy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Eleonora Reti as Phylla & Tressa *Gaia Bolognesi as Lemmy *Pierluigi Astore as Neptune *Daniela Abruzzese as Ligea & Niobe *Marco Vivio as Nereus *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Francesca Rinaldi as Krystal *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Unknown as Alice Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Grey DeLisle as Belladona (One of the Ancestral Witches) & Niobe *Candi Milo as Lysslis (One of the Ancestral Witches) *Laraine Newman as Tharma (One of the Ancestral Witches) *Larisa Oleynik as Icy & Faragonda *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy & Alice *Lauren Weisman as Phylla *Morgan Decker as Lemmy *Kaythe Farley as Neptune *Laraine Newman as Ligea *Will Friedle as Nereus *Laura Bailey as Tressa *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Cymphonique Miller as Krystal *Dee Bradley Baker as Kiko Script *Nickeldoeon Songs *We're the Winx (Season 5) *You're Magical *Underwater Mission Trivia *Mirta, Clarice, Ortensia, Alice, Amaryl, Francis, Khadija, Marzia, Emma, Trista and Alice make appearances in the episode, Alice being the only one of them to actually say a line. *This is since after being absent during much of the previous season, the Winx (following 26 Winx Club TV series episodes) at long last make their (long-awaited) official Alfea reappearance and return. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes "Oh you, Winx. You're always the same. But my sisters and I got some new stuff!!" '- Icy' Videos Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Rai Dub